<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if the world don't break i'll be shaking it by kickedshins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900382">if the world don't break i'll be shaking it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickedshins/pseuds/kickedshins'>kickedshins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could Be Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, The Shadowfell Saga Arc, it's relatively light i don't write angst for the sake of angst, vampire hardwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickedshins/pseuds/kickedshins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You promise?” Hardwon asks, the sound gravelly and thick and oh, Moonshine just wants to make him understand how much he’s done for her. For all of Bahumia. </p><p>“Pinky promise,” she says. </p><p>She pulls herself up to her knees and scoots closer to Hardwon and interlocks her pinky with his. His hand is rough, much rougher than hers. His hands are toughened up from years of mining, and from wielding a hammer, and Moonshine cannot believe that a man whose hands tell the story of all the work he’s done to save lives and change destinies is blind to the history written across his palms in callouses. </p><p>or</p><p>Moonshine and Hardwon talk about vampirism, the future, and what it means to not be able to save everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if the world don't break i'll be shaking it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first naddpod fic, so be kind to me. this takes place in if i recall correctly e66? right after they all build the coffin together. during that part where they were like bev and balnor have gone to sleep already but hardwon and moonshine stay up a bit and chat. anyway yeah thats just some context. enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in Shadowfell makes Moonshine’s skin itch. It’s a heavy thing, overbearing and unhealthy, and she doesn’t like it one bit.</p><p>“You’d think,” she says, grumbling a bit, “I’d be used to this by now.”</p><p>Hardwon looks up from where he’s picking at a plank of wood with his long, sharp nail. “Huh?”</p><p>“This,” she says. She gestures around her. “The… you know.” And it’s not as if she expects him to know what she’s talking about, or why she’s been struck by this random bout of melancholy, or to be attuned to air quality, or whatever the hell else, but she’s still comforted by the small nod he gives her.</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Hardwon sighs, “I think it’ll take. A bit. I don’t know.”</p><p>Moonshine pushes herself to her feet, pacing back and forth. She’d circle the coffin, but Hardwon seems like he’s got a bit of a rhythm going with whatever it is he’s carving, so she doesn’t want him to have to turn around away from it. “I mean, we’re not gonna be here much longer though, yeah?”</p><p>“Mmm,” is Hardwon’s upsettingly non-committal response. “I hope not? I hope not. Like, we’re gonna cure me, and we’re gonna get the hell outta Grimhawk, and we’re gonna kick Galad Rosell’s ass, and we’re gonna— shit, we’re gonna get my mom. Which, okay, now that I think about it, that’s a longer list than I would have liked, but. We’re gonna get it done eventually. Even if it takes a while.”</p><p>He turns back to his carving, shoulders tense. If Moonshine squints, she’s pretty sure she can see the tip of a fang slipping out and over his lower lip, and there’s maybe something deeply wrong with her that she finds that adorable, but so be it. It’s the high elf side of her acting up, probably.</p><p>“I mean,” Moonshine puts in loudly, a little too loudly, which is bad because Balnor and Bev are sleeping, and Bev twitches a bit, and she holds her breath, but it’s okay, because he settles back into the surprisingly comfortable wood beneath him with ease. And he’s a kid, and he shouldn’t be okay breaking his back on the ground of some strange hellish plane, and he should be able to rest easy, should be able to be comfortable, and Moonshine feels her heart twist in her chest with such a ferocity she almost stumbles. “I mean, I don’t think it’ll take long. I… nah, I really don’t.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hardwon says. He’s focused on the carving, on the splinters of dead wood that fall away easily, scooped out like the innards of a melon, under the ministrations of his claw.</p><p>“Really,” Moonshine says, more emphatically. “Sure, things go to hell in a handbasket sometimes, but sometimes things go really well! And, well, we’ve been on a low run—” she gestures awkwardly at Hardwon, thankful that he’s too caught up in what he’s doing to notice her jerky hand motions “—as of late, so we’re pretty much sure as shit due for a high point.”</p><p>He smiles a bit, and then his fangs really are out, curling downward towards his chin. They nick his lip in their haste, but he barely seems to notice. “Fair argument.”</p><p>“Aw, you know me,” Moonshine says, her put-on dramaticism pushing through the teeth of her grin. “I’ve been trained by the brightest legal mind ‘round. Not a case I couldn’t argue my way outta, no sir.”</p><p>“Of course,” Hardwon agrees.</p><p>“Seriously,” Moonshine goes on. She gets a bit closer to him, slowing her pacing, though not stopping entirely. “I know Melora don’t like to push her long, slender, blessed fingers into—”</p><p>“Nope,” Hardwon says, clapping his hands over his ears. “Don’t need to hear that.”</p><p>“Not where I was going! Not remotely where I was going with that, Hardwon, and also, even if it was, you need to de-prudify yourself a bit! Melora above, even for the amount you hang ‘round well-adjusted folk such as myself, you sure are weird about the wonders of life and procreation sometimes.”</p><p>“Ahahah,” Hardwon coughs awkwardly. </p><p>“Anyway,” Moonshine barrels onward, “what I mean is that even if the goddess doesn’t really involve herself with the material plane as much as any run-of-the-mill deity does, she cares for her kids. And I’m her kid, and you folks’re all family, which makes you her in-laws, or somethin’? The, uh, the comparison ran away from me just a touch, but you get the gist of it. We got our ups and downs. We gotta be gettin’ to an upswing soon.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Hardwon says. He says it lightly enough, and he’s firmly focused back on his carving, so it’s a bit harder for Moonshine to see his face, but she knows him, and she knows he’s putting up his walls again.</p><p>She crouches down next to him, putting a hand between his shoulder blades. The muscles in his back are corded, taught, leaner now that he’s a vampire. And that’s a strange thought to have: she’s touching a vampire, getting close to him, quite nearly pushed up against him, and she feels safe. She supposes she’s probably always going to feel safe around Hardwon, even when he’s like this. Even when she logically knows she should either draw steel or go running.</p><p>Well, Moonshine’s always been fond of wild ideas and third options. </p><p>She trails her hand up around to the shoulder farthest from her until she’s got her arm entirely around him, resting against the back of his ice-cold neck. He still feels wound up tight, but she can feel him melt a bit under her touch, and she bites back a smile.</p><p>“That feels weird,” he confesses. “Like, super please don’t be creeped out by this, but I can totally feel the blood in your hands. Not— okay, not the blood, but I can feel it… moving?”</p><p>“Cool!” she says brightly. “How’s my heart rate feel? Healthy?”</p><p>“I don’t exactly have a point of reference? So, yeah, let’s go with yes. I assume once I’ve got more practice with stuff like this I’ll be able to know. But, I mean, I assume so.”</p><p>“Once you got more practice,” she parrots, letting out a little <em> tfft </em> from between her teeth. Blunted, flat. Not made for sinking into anything. She’s got a powerful heart, a big one, one she’s sure Hardwon could feel even without being attuned to her blood flow, but she’s always a little worried about her weak teeth. “Ideally you won’t <em> get </em>much more practice.”</p><p>“Ideally,” Hardwon says.</p><p>“What, are we just repeatin’ what the other says now? We makin’ a game outta it?” Her tone is even, her teasing light, and his huff of laughter rocks her a bit on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“You wanna properly sit down?” he offers, patting a patch of bare ground next to him. “I think I’m gonna work on this a little bit more before we have to sleep— er, trance.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she says. “Just don’t fault me if I get back up again. Restless creature. Y’know.”</p><p>“I do,” he says, tilting his head fondly in her direction as she slides down against the outside of the coffin, splaying her legs out in front of her. From this angle, with her looking out past his shoulder and with him focused towards the wood of the coffin, towards her, she sees the side of his face cast in the dark of Shadowfell, and that’s just another thing she hates about this Melora-damned place. No light. No light in the day, no light in the night, no moon visible behind the thick clouds that blanket the sky and coat her skin and cause her to feel this discomfort. </p><p>He’s gaunt. Hardwon Surefoot is a man made of life, built for life, built for living. Undeath sinks in his eyes and his cheeks and it feels wrong, like a half-melted candle, somewhere between sallow and paper-pale, sapping him of who he is. The darkness of Shadowfell doesn’t do him any favors, either, accentuating the sharp planes that exist where curves once were, the way his skin pulls tight in all the wrong places. And, no, he’s not unattractive—Moonshine seriously doubts he could ever really be unattractive, and quite frankly, vampires do have this whole allure to them that he’s got going for him right now—but he’s not Hardwon.</p><p>Before she can stop herself, she reaches up a hand to touch his face. A thumb runs along his cheekbone (too high) and the side of his jaw (too sharp) and comes to rest on his bottom lip, between his fangs.</p><p>“Moonshine,” he warns, giving her a nervous chuckle. “I don’t think that’s the best idea. Rats can only sustain me for so long, and I—”</p><p>“You’re fine,” she shushes him. “I promise you you’re fine. You ain’t gonna bite me. You don’t want to.”</p><p>“I don’t,” he says carefully, but he doesn’t pull away from her touch. “Which is why I’m worried. You’re making a pretty tempting offer, and once I start, I… well, I mean, I have a– a touch of– just a tiny bit of an addictive personality. At times.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you ain’t gonna bite me. You’re stronger than that, and you’re fuller than that, and you know I’d kick your ass all the way back to Gladeholm if you even so much as tried, so you ain’t gonna bite me. Besides, it’s not like I’m offerin’ up my neck.”</p><p>She would. Not because she wants him to bite it, or anything, but Moonshine knows how much she trusts him, and she can weigh the risk, and she’s positive that even if she disarmed herself and burned her spell slots and pinned her hair back all pretty, he wouldn’t hurt her. She— well, fuck, she trusts him with more than her life, doesn’t she? She trusts this ragtag family with everything.</p><p>Hardwon leans back from where he’s kneeling to fall on his heels. Moonshine’s hand chases him as he goes, and he presses something close to a kiss to the pad of her thumb before settling down into a proper seat. His legs are a mirror to hers, stretched out in front of him but going the other way, his feet pressed flush against the wood of the coffin, framing his carving.</p><p>Moonshine lets her arm fall. Her thigh is pressed against his calf and her left hand is holding half her weight between his legs and she just wants him to be okay, to feel okay, but she doesn’t know how to help, and that hurts like two twin stabs to an aorta. </p><p>“Hardwon,” she says. “D’ya wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“I mean, there’s not much to talk about,” he insists. “And even if there was, I’m fine. Like, hey, I’m a vampire now, what’re you gonna do.”</p><p>“Cure you of it,” is her definitive answer.</p><p>“That was a rhetorical question, but I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Hardwon says, voice flat and lifeless as his eyes.</p><p>“I know you got your walls, and I don’t know if that’s, what, a human thing or a man thing or just a special li’l Hardwon thing, but people like me are here to make sure you don’t build ‘em up too high, yeah?”</p><p>“People like you should worry about yourself,” Hardwon tells her with absolutely no venom and a heartbreaking amount of resigned sorrow. “Moonshine, you do so much. You care <em> so much </em> . You’re not gonna be able to save everyone, and I think I’ve just accepted that in a way you haven’t.” </p><p>“Well, I can damn well try,” Moonshine says proudly, puffing out her chest. “And you damn well better do the same.”</p><p>“I do!” he insists. “I know. I– no, backtracking, that’s not what I mean. Of course I want to help people; of course I want to save them. I wouldn’t be on this journey with you otherwise, would I?”</p><p>Moonshine laughs. “I mean, I’m irresistible. I coulda got you to traipse around with me for one reason or another, I’m sure of it. Savin’ the world’s secondary.”</p><p>“What, the journey’s worth more than the destination, or some bullshit?” Hardwon asks, and Moonshine can’t help but glance at him as he raises one white eyebrow. His tongue darts against his fangs, still not entirely used to their obtrusion, and that’s a far more distracting motion than Moonshine would like it to be.</p><p>“Hell yeah it is!” Moonshine whisper-shouts. She’s gotta keep her voice down, because Bev’s a halfling and his body insists that he get enough sleep, and more than that he’s a growing boy, and more than that he’s her friend, almost like her brother, and she doesn’t want to wake him up. </p><p>Hardwon’s eyebrow creeps a little bit higher up.</p><p>She continues, “Maps are for chumps. Gettin’ lost’s the way to go. Commune with nature. Feel the air against— ugh, no, I do not want to feel the air ‘gainst my skin any longer, I can tell you that.”</p><p>Concern blankets Hardwon’s expression. “Shit, yeah, I didn’t even think of that. How are you doing with all the—” </p><p>He cuts off, waving a hand vaguely at their surroundings. And, yeah, Moonshine’s seen prettier sights. It’s sure as hell no crick-rot-afflicted-stump, but Shadowfell feels sick in a way that Moonshine can feel down to her bones. The little flora she’s seen is dreary and dying, unhealthy shades of bruise-purple and ash-gray. And the air is sandpaper and flypaper in one, sticky and abrasive. She feels it under her nails, in her throat, in her lungs. </p><p>“I’m fine,” she tells him, smiling a gap-toothed, charming smile so wide that it presses her eyes into a squint. “It’s different, sure, but every place is different, ain’t it? Don’t mean that it’s any less fine of a place for a druid to work her magic.”</p><p>“You are magical, that’s true,” Hardwon agrees softly. And before Moonshine can react to that, before she can shove her beating heart deeper into the recess of her chest, he switches back to their prior topic without warning. “But no, yeah, I obviously want to save people. I just mean that— look, people die. Good people.”</p><p>“Gemma wasn’t—”</p><p>“This isn’t about Gemma,” Hardwon is quick to insist. Tilting his head to the side and gazing upwards at the expanse of coal smog that passes for a sky, he corrects, “Well, not entirely. It’s… I mean, for me it’s always gonna be about her, just a little, you know? Not just because I loved her. But because she was a good person, and she trusted me, and I let her die, and it wasn’t the first time I’d let someone die, probably,  but it’s the one that’s gonna stick with me the most.”</p><p>“Hardwon…”</p><p>“Unless Balnor or Bev or– or you die,” Hardwon laughs humorlessly. “Or we can’t rescue my mom. And it’s my fault. That’s probably the only thing that could usurp the throne that sits on the mountain of <em> Hardwon’s Biggest Fuckups </em>.”</p><p>“We are not gonna die,” Moonshine says. She says it slowly, emphatically, with meaning. She says it like a holy oath. “We’re gonna rescue your mother, Hardwon, and I would not let you die, nor would I let anyone else in this party die. Nor would I let myself die. C’mon. We got each others’ backs, yeah? No dyin’ allowed.”</p><p>“You promise?” Hardwon asks, the sound gravelly and thick and oh, Moonshine just wants to make him understand how much he’s done for her. For all of Bahumia. </p><p>“Pinky promise,” she says. </p><p>She pulls herself up to her knees and scoots closer to Hardwon and interlocks her pinky with his. His hand is rough, much rougher than hers. His hands are toughened up from years of mining, and from wielding a hammer, and Moonshine cannot believe that a man whose hands tell the story of all the work he’s done to save lives and change destinies is blind to the history written across his palms in callouses. </p><p>“I just mean,” Hardwon tries again, and it would be impressive how aggressively he’s gunning for defeatism if it wasn’t so sad. “I just mean that if you can’t save me, it’s not the end of the world, and you shouldn’t beat yourself up about it.”</p><p>“Well, see, that’s hypocritical,” Moonshine starts.</p><p>Hardwon, apparently, can tell that she’s entering lecture mode, because he pulls his legs towards his chest and leans back on his hands and turns slightly towards her, slightly away from the coffin and the carving of their family that he was etching onto its side. </p><p>“You can’t tell me not to feel responsible for you and then go on feelin’ all responsible for Gemma and Lydia and myself. And Balnor. And Bev. And anyone else we’ve had the fortune to cross paths with. You get how that’s hypocritical, don’t you?”</p><p>“I mean,” Hardwon says, but Moonshine cuts him off with a scoff before he can say something ridiculously idiotic.</p><p>“You do,” she tells him. “I know you do, because you’re a smart man, Hardwon Surefoot, and an understandin’ one, and you got all this guilt, but that’s alright. You don’t gotta hold onto it all on your lonesome. And you gotta realize that. So, yes,” Moonshine says, fire in her voice and a crashing waterfall for a heart, “We’re gonna fix you up. You’re gonna save your mom. We’re gonna get the hell outta Shadowfell, and we’re gonna save the fuckin’ world. And that’s how you gotta think. You can’t lose yourself to apathy.”</p><p>“Coming from a follower of Melora—”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Moonshine laughs. “Nah, your nonreligious ass is not gonna pass judgment on my goddess, not at all. Melora ain’t apathetic. Melora respects the natural way of things, and a lot of that is acceptin’ that sometimes people die, so I can promise you that I understand that better than most. But Melora’s a healer, too, and Melora’s a damn fine woman, and though she might not really love to interfere with issues all that much, that don’t mean she doesn't care.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Hardwon says.</p><p>Moonshine’s not done yet, though. “Some people die,” Moonshine agrees. “For some people, it’s their time. For some people, it’s not. I don’t think it was Gemma’s; sometimes life’s fuckin’ unfair. But that wasn’t your fault, Hardwon, no more than it was mine, no more than it was Bev’s, no more than it was Melora’s herself. Sometimes people are gonna outsmart you. That’s the natural way of things, too. Sometimes shit sucks.”</p><p>“Well, this is inspiring,” Hardwon says drily.</p><p>“I just mean that there’s something to the saying that it’s always darkest before it’s light. That there’s a calm before a storm, sure, but that means there’s gotta be calm before the next one too, and maybe the next one’s not gonna be so mean. And, well, rainbows. Rainbows come after hardcore rain.”<br/>“I think I lost you between one metaphor and the next,” Hardwon says, brow furrowed in confused concentration.</p><p>“Point is that you gotta trust me on this, okay? There’s cures for vampirism. I got Reincarnate under my belt. Shit’s gonna work out. You gotta trust me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hardwon says, and he sounds so small that it nearly pushes Moonshine to the ground. “You’re right. I just— ugh, Moonshine, this is why I keep the walls up!”</p><p>It’s childish and petty and kind of adorable. Moonshine laughs heartily at it, warmth seeping through her veins despite the chill of the Shadowfell air. “What, you mad you had a good talk with a friend?”</p><p>“I’m mad I made you deal with my emotional bullcrap,” he snorts, rolling his eyes. “You deserve better than that.”</p><p>“It don’t get much better than you,” Moonshine assures him. “I’m plenty happy with what I’ve got. And I’m plenty happy that I’ve got it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hardwon says. “I mean, I trust you. I really do. I’ve never met anyone as capable as you are, so I shouldn’t doubt you.”</p><p>“Aw.” Moonshine brushes off his compliments with a vague wave of her hand. She leans in a little closer, moves flush up against him, rests her head against his shoulder. “You’re too kind.”</p><p>“Moonshine, what did we say about getting too close to vampire me?” Hardwon warns. “You’re putting your neck dangerously close to my mouth.”</p><p>“I’ve never met anyone as capable as <em> you </em> are,” Moonshine echoes, “so don’t you dare doubt yourself. I trust you.” </p><p>“I– look, while I appreciate that trust, and while it makes me feel a lot of feelings that I’ve spent a while untangling, I don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p>“And I already said you won’t,” Moonshine murmurs. “Already told you you can’t.”</p><p>She can feel Hardwon shifting next to her. For a second, she thinks he’s going to push her off of him (and as ridiculous as his fear of biting her is, she wouldn’t stop him, if that’s what would make him more comfortable), but he doesn’t. He turns towards her and pulls her close, pulls her into a deep hug, and she’s so surprised that she almost ends up with a mouthful of white beard as her face collides with his body.</p><p>He rests his head atop hers. With her ear against his chest, Moonshine can easily hear the dead silence where a heartbeat should sound. It’s okay, though. Hers beats hard and loud and steady enough for the two of them.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hardwon whispers into Moonshine’s hair, into her mushrooms and curls. </p><p>And Moonshine wants nothing more than to make him feel as safe and happy and loved as he’s making her feel right now, and she’s got so much affection for this man in her heart that she can barely keep it from pouring out of her in waves, and she worries she might have fallen a little bit in love with a human—a human who is not only going to die one day, but will probably die young, because Hardwon Surefoot loves people and adventure far too much to not end up dying for one or the other—and curses and blesses herself in equal parts. </p><p><em> Moonshine Cybin </em> , she can hear her mother’s voice chiding her affectionately, <em> it’s just like you to fall for such a bittersweet ending as this, ain’t it? </em></p><p>Moonshine pulls herself out of Hardwon’s grip just enough that her head’s free but that he’s still got his arms wrapped around her. “Hardwon,” she says, “I’m repayin’ a favor you did for me in the Fey Wild. And I’m makin’ sure you know it’s good to let yourself love. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay…” Hardwon says, confused.</p><p>“And, well, I’m also doin’ this because I want to,” Moonshine says. “Though that’s a little selfish.”</p><p>“Moonshine, what—”</p><p>She cuts him off with a kiss. It’s quick, delicate, mindful of his fangs. She wants it to last a lifetime.</p><p>Moonshine presses her forehead to his and waits there, inches from his face, while he processes it, and after a few seconds she’s very worried that she screwed something up, but when she starts to pull away, she’s stopped by him lightly placing a hand on the back of her neck where it connects with her skull.</p><p>“Moonshine,” he says again.</p><p>“Hardwon,” she teases, trying to impart as much playful love into one word as she can.</p><p>“You— oh, Moonshine,” he says, and words might be failing him, but Moonshine’s always loved that actions speak louder than words for Hardwon, so she’s more than delighted when he shuts up and kisses her again.</p><p>Moonshine tries not to get overexcited, she really does, but it’s a little difficult to contain herself when Hardwon’s hand is on her waist and his fingers are twisting into her hair, and then his fangs press against the inside of her lower lip and she loses her balance completely.</p><p>They hit the ground with a laugh and a cut-off shriek that dies when Hardwon kisses it out of her mouth. He pulls her closer, pulls her on top of him, and she thanks him by kissing him deeper. </p><p>It is a bit tricky to deal with the fact that he’s got two miniature knives in his mouth, but honestly Moonshine really doesn’t mind when they press into her lip. Moonshine feels like she’s burning up inside, but that’s alright, because Hardwon’s body is just a bit too cold, so it’s easy to press her skin against his and let him soothe the fire that’s crackling under her skin. </p><p>Hardwon kisses Moonshine’s mouth, her cheeks, her jaw. He places a tentative kiss on the column of Moonshine’s neck and he does not bite her.</p><p>“See?” she murmurs. “Knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>“I never will,” he promises, and Moonshine’s never been more thankful for vampirism, because now that Hardwon doesn’t need to sleep, the two of them have still got a few hours before they need to start to trance, and she’s got plenty of ideas on how to fill them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it is unbelievable that i care so much about the not even canon (yet? i still have two episodes to go, so i mean i'm still holding out hope) het (they are both bi) couple. MAN i love them.</p><p>i might make a series of fics where i was listening to the podcast and thought Oh i could totally write a short scene of hardshine having their first kiss right here... no promises though. but i want to! so i hope i do!</p><p>title for this fic taken from the song mind over matter by young the giant. it gives me hardwon vibes. Yeah i know this was a moonshine pov fic shhhh. when did i become so cringe that i song lyric titled fics i usually just take a line from the fic itself... but anyway its a banger of a song i listened to it a lot while writing this and its rather hardwon (/hardshine) so go give it a listen.</p><p>u can find me on twitter @kickdshins if you wanna chat more about naddpod or anything else. and as always kudos/comments are greatly appreciated thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>